


Love Song

by KorrasBootlicker



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Orchestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasBootlicker/pseuds/KorrasBootlicker
Summary: Korra is the newest member of the Republic City Philharmonic Orchestra, and she meets some new friends and maybe (definitely) falls in love because I’m a hopeless romanticThis is my first fanfic :D
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is the first fanfic I've ever written. I came up with this during one of my band rehearsals, and I don't know if anyone has already done something like this, but I hope you enjoy.

Korra was becoming more and more anxious with each step she took closer to the concert hall, sheet music already firmly in her grasp. She stopped in front of the large wooden doors and looked up at the sign that read "Republic City Philharmonic Concert Hall" in bright, bold lettering. She took a deep breath, steeling herself before walking inside for her first rehearsal as a member of the best orchestra in the world.

Korra could hear only her pounding heartbeat as she made her way down the dimly lit auditorium while everyone was setting up. She quickly glanced at the people already there to see if she knew anyone but saw no one familiar. Korra felt somewhat out of place seeing everyone in jeans and t-shirts while she wore a light blue button-up, dark blue dress pants, and brown dress shoes. As she walked up the small steps onto the stage, a few people turned and glared at her before returning to their conversations. Korra quietly gulped before walking to the back near her assigned place in the percussion section of the orchestra, at the timpani. 

After a minute of tuning and setting up, a young man with a decent build and green eyes came over to Korra from the bass drum and greeted her.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around here before, but I'm Bolin," he said with a wide grin as he stuck out his hand. Korra hesitated a moment before shaking it and responding.

"Hi. Uh, Korra," she said distractedly looking at the small tuft of hair that came down his forehead.

"If you need help with anything at any point, I'm gonna be right over here at the bass. Good luck, and welcome to our little family!"

"Uh, yeah, okay. Thanks," Korra smiled gently as Bolin went back to the bass drum. She looked back to the rows of people in front of her, finally seeing that there were at least 80 other people on the stage. She felt her heart rate starting to rise again, realizing just how many people were here.

Korra tried to calm herself by silently running through the pieces of music that were given to her when she was chosen for this role. She had already learned each piece by heart, but it wouldn't hurt to keep practicing.

While running through the music, Korra was interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat to get everyone's attention. Korra set down her mallets and looked up towards the conductor and felt her heart stop then and there.

The conductor was a tall, slender woman with long black hair that elegantly cascaded over her shoulders. She wore a dark red lip and a light purple eyeshadow which accentuated the green in her stunningly piercing eyes. Korra did a once over of her body and saw that the woman was wearing a black lace dress that hugged her body and showed her curves in all the right places. The dress ended just above her knees, making her long pale legs look endless, and simple black flats to complete the look. Korra just stood in awe at the beautiful woman that had just graced her eyes with her presence. All Korra could think of was what was hidden beneath the dress, and how it would make her feel to see that dress laying on her bedroom floor.

She was snapped back to reality when Bolin nudged her slightly with his elbow and she realized that the woman had been speaking for quite some time.

"What?" Korra quietly asked Bolin.

"She asked you a question."

Korra turned to the conductor, her cheeks starting to burn because she had probably been caught staring. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked your name," the conductor said with a smile spreading across her lips, looking mildly amused.

"Oh, sorry. Korra. My name is Korra."

"Well then, Korra." Korra felt her cheeks burn even brighter when the conductor said her name, hearing how nicely it sounded coming from her. "Welcome to the Republic City Philharmonic Orchestra. My name's Asami. It's an honor to have you join us."

Korra just smiled and nodded as Asami started talking about spirits know what, only able to think of how beautiful she was. How eloquently her light, somewhat raspy voice carried her words throughout the auditorium. How she'd give anything just to see Asami smile at her again.

After what felt like hours, but was probably no more than a few minutes, Korra was brought back to the present as Asami prepared to play through the first piece. She quickly made eye contact with everyone in the orchestra, but when her eyes met Korra's, she held her gaze for a moment before carrying on.

Eventually, Asami got everyone's attention, took a deep breath, and raised her hands. She glanced around once more, again making eye contact with Korra, and began conducting.

* * *

Since Korra had memorized everything they were playing, she took the opportunity to continue blatantly staring at Asami, taking in every inch of her figure. Staring in awe at how flawlessly she moved in time with the beat, how she responded each time the music swelled, how she grinned contently as she reminisced in the sounds of whatever piece they had just finished. Korra really didn't mind staring, already knowing she wouldn't be getting tired of the beautiful woman or her elegant gestures towards the orchestra. They went through each piece multiple times, so it was about an hour-long rehearsal in total.

As Korra was putting her mallets away, Bolin came up to her with a grin.

"What's up, Bolin?" Korra asked as she turned to face him.

"Some friends and I were gonna go grab some drinks after practice, want to come?"

"Oh, okay. Yeah. I don't really have much else to do."

"Great! Oh, spirits, we're gonna have so much fun." Bolin yelled as he jumped up and down with glee, starting for the exit.

"Are we leaving right now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Bolin turned around, grabbed Korra by her wrist, and she was practically being dragged towards the exit.

Just before Korra was out the door, she turned and looked back at the stage to see Asami staring back at her. Korra flashed her a lopsided grin and waved with her free arm, and saw Asami smile and wave back before being pulled outside to go drink with these strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but thank you for reading!


	2. Hit It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra starts opening up with her new friends and also happens to get pretty hammered in the process.

The entire walk to the bar consisted of Bolin talking about the people that were coming with us. Apparently he was in a relationship with one of the new Oboe players, Opal, and had a brother who played trumpet, Mako. Lastly, with them was a pianist named Kuvira. Bolin also said that there might be more people coming, but that was everyone there at the moment. Korra couldn't completely focus on what they were saying, her mind kept returning to Asami. 

Korra glanced up at the sign hanging above the door to the bar, seeing that it read "The Avatar." _The Avatar? What kind of a name is that?_ She mindlessly followed the group into the bar and to a booth by the wall in the corner. Opal, Bolin, and Mako all sat on one side, while Kuvira and Korra sat on the other. 

Korra asked everyone about themselves and after a few minutes, they were interrupted by a mildly familiar voice.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm not too late, am I?" Korra turned to see Asami walking over to the booth.

"No, not at all. We're just glad you could make it," Opal said.

"Well, I'm going to get drinks, so I'm assuming everyone's usual will be fine. Korra, what do you drink?" Asami asked looking to Korra with a look in her eye that Korra couldn't distinguish.

"Just a beer, thanks," Korra replied, noticing Asami quickly glance to her lips and back up to her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute. Opal, can you come help?" Opal stood and left with Asami for the bar, Korra's eyes on her the entire time, noticing Asami's hips swaying with each step. 

After a time of Korra daydreaming and Bolin, Mako, and Kuvira talking amongst themselves, Asami and Opal came back, each with 3 drinks in hand. They passed out the drinks, and Opal sat back down next to Bolin, Asami sitting next to Korra. Korra could feel herself blushing slightly as Asami rested her thigh against Korra's own.

"So, Korra. Tell us about yourself. Got any secrets? Maybe a dark, mysterious past? Ever covered up a murder?" Kuvira asked tauntingly.

"Well, there isn't really that much to tell. My name is Korra, which you all already knew. I'm 23, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe and I moved to Republic City a little over a year ago," Korra said while looking into her beer bottle. "I have a dog, Naga, and my favorite food is seaweed noodles. Not really anything other than that."

"What got you to start playing timpani?" Asami asked, playfully nudging Korra's leg with hers.

"I started playing timpani when I was 13, but I've been doing general percussion since I was 11. I’ve dabbled in some different sections even before then, but percussion has always been my favorite. My dad taught me a lot, too."

"So you're able to play everything with percussion?" Opal asked, sounding surprisingly intrigued.

"Basically. If I'm able to hit it, you can bet I absolutely will." Korra's eyes widened and she pursed her lips after realizing what she had just said.

"YOU GUYS! I just had the best idea! Who wants shots?" Bolin eagerly suggested while looking at everyone with a wide smile on his face. "We can celebrate Korra joining us!" At this, everyone agreed and Bolin hopped over Opal to order a round of shots for the group.

As the night went on, everyone kept ordering more shots, except Asami who called it quits after the first and instead deciding to drink water. The more Korra drank, the more she kept looking at Asami, who caught Korra looking at least three times. Each time, Korra blushed and Asami chuckled softly. With each drink, Korra opened up more, laughed more, and learned more about everyone.

* * *

They had been at the bar for nearly two hours by the time Bolin and Opal said they were leaving, and Mako and Kuvira were following suit. Soon enough, it was just Korra and Asami.

"Okay, so since you've enough to drink for the both of us, I'm just going to assume that you're pretty tired. And considering you're so drunk, I don't really trust you to walk home alone, so let's go," Asami said offering her hand to Korra, who lazily accepted it. Once they were outside, however, Korra tripped and nearly smashed her face on the concrete, so Asami took Korra's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, placing her own arm around Korra's waist to stop her from falling again.

For the entirety of the 15 minute walk to where Korra lived, Korra was drunkenly showering Asami with compliments ranging from her looks to how kind she was for walking Korra back home. With each compliment, Asami just thanked Korra and gently smiled. Asami let Korra lead the way and soon enough, they were standing at the door of Korra's apartment.

"Keys?" Asami asked, propping Korra up against the wall and holding out her hand. Korra just smiled, turned away from Asami, and stuck out her rear. Asami began to reach for Korra's back pocket but hesitated, waiting for Korra's permission. Korra simply nodded and Asami grabbed her keys and opened the door. She brought her arm back around Korra's waist and brought her inside the apartment.

The apartment was tiny, but still very open. The walls were all painted a soft white with a few abstract paintings scattered here and there. To their right was a small kitchen with wooden cupboards and stainless steel countertops and an island with two stools. Immediately past the kitchen were four wooden chairs circling a small round table, above it hung a small modern chandelier. To the right of the kitchen were two open doors, one leading to the bedroom, and the other to the bathroom. Adjacent to the kitchen and dinette, on their left was an L-shaped couch surrounding a glass rectangular coffee table. On the wall was a large flat-screen TV, backlit with a blue hue. In the corner of the room was a blue dog bed and with it, a huge white dog.

Asami walked Korra over to her bed and gently set her down before returning to the kitchen to find some ibuprofen and a glass of water for Korra's inevitable hangover. After searching for a bit, she found what she was looking for and went back to Korra.

"Drink this and I'll fill it up again for tomorrow morning. When you wake up, take these," Asami said while handing Korra the water and setting two ibuprofen on a nightstand.

"Thank you for making sure I got back," Korra said quietly, clearly trying to not fall asleep with the water still in her hand. "I don't think I would've even made it out of the bar."

"Not a problem." Asami took the now empty glass and filled it once more. When she went back to Korra, she found her finally passed out. Asami quietly set down the water next to the ibuprofen and made her way out. She looked back at the sleeping woman and smiled. "Goodnight, Korra," she whispered before closing the door and heading home herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone's noticed, but I'm bad at writing dialogue with more than two characters present. I'm also not good at writing drunk characters, as I myself have never been drunk so I don't know how it feels. I'm trying nonetheless.
> 
> Also, please know that I'm working on this when I have a ton of homework. I've got my priorities straight.


	3. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh well people start to build on their relationships :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since posting. I said last time that I was ignoring my homework, and it's unfortunately come back to haunt me. Taking multiple AP classes in the middle of a pandemic does have it's downsides. Please, for your own sanity, NEVER take AP chemistry before taking regular chemistry. I've made a terrible mistake and my brain is broken.

The next few rehearsals went about the same as the first. Korra watched Asami from afar as she conducted the orchestra eloquently, all the while just thinking about how amazing she was the first night they met considering they were near strangers. With each rehearsal, Korra felt herself becoming more and more enthralled by the woman across the stage. Each time the two made eye contact, Korra's heart skipped a beat, and in the back of her mind, she was silently hoping that Asami's did too.

After the first time going out with her newfound friends, Korra refused to have more than a single lite beer in an attempt to not embarrass herself again in front of Asami. Needless to say, everyone was fine with giving Korra the title of Designated Driver.

About three weeks after the first rehearsal night, the group was once again returning to The Avatar, with it becoming a regular occurrence after practicing.

"Hey Korra, you never mentioned this, but are you single?" Bolin asked.

"Bo!" Opal chided, playfully smacking his forearm.

"Well if she's single I want to try and set her up." Bolin bumped Korra's shoulder while everyone took their seats. She glanced at him, noticing Asami in the corner of her eye, seemingly intrigued by their conversation. "So?"

"I am single at the moment, yeah. Haven't really gotten a chance to get back in the dating pool since my last relationship," Korra said pursing her lips. 

"What happened to him?" Mako chimed in as Kuvira made for the bar to get everyone's preferred drinks.

"Well _she_ actually ended up moving to Ba Sing Se, and she said she didn't want to try a long-distance relationship." 

"Has anyone else got your attention recently?"Asami asked with the slightest glint of something Korra couldn't pinpoint. _Well, you've definitely got my attention_. For what felt like an hour, but was no more than a moment, Korra paused to evaluate the question. _Wait, what if she's asking if I'm interested in someone because she thinks it's her? Oh spirits, she knows it's her. Of course she knows. She's brilliant, why wouldn't she have immediately figured it out? Why is she looking at me like that? Is she just curious? Does she- OH SPIRITS WHAT IF SHE LIKES ME? No, that's impossible. She's so far out of my league. I'd never get her, even if it was just a one-time thing. I mean, look at her with her beautiful hair and her smooth skin and those eyes and- oh I have to say something. Be cool._

"Uh, yes actually," Korra smirked at her. _Yes. Exactly that. Very cool. Good start._

"Tell. Us. Everything." Bolin demanded with wide eyes and an equally wide smile. _Oh no, here we go._

"Okay. Yeah, alright." _D_ _on't you dare mess this up. Just look at her. How hard can that be?_ Korra made sure to calmly make eye contact with Asami before starting. "For starters, she's got this amazing personality. She's funny, and smart, and kind, and she is so insanely beautiful." She saw Asami's lips curl into a faint smile as she spoke, each subtle movement encouraging her to keep the false bravado going. "You know how you get butterflies in your stomach when you like someone?" Everyone nodded. "With her, it's like that but times a thousand. I mean, it might seem kind of soon because we haven't known each other very long, but I just feel that connection."

"What's her name? Are you friends or is it a weird from a distance thing? Will we ever get to meet her? Is she in the band? That would be so cool if she was in the band with us." Bolin somehow smiled even wider.

"Um, I'll never tell you, yes we're friends, you all already know her, and yes Imgoingtothebathroomokaybye," Korra blurted out the last words as she ran past Kuvira returning with their drinks, knowing she'd crack eventually with Bolin's incessant interrogation.

When Korra finally arrived in the bathroom, she went directly up to one of the sinks to look in the mirror. _Well played, Kor. Really knocked that one outta the park._ _Real smooth._ She heard the bathroom door open and hastily began washing her hands to seem somewhat less inconspicuous.

"You okay? You kind of ran away all of a sudden." Asami asked.

"Yeah. Just felt like washing my hands," Korra turned and shot her a grin trying to prove her innocence.

"Alright then. Mystery Girl seems nice." Asami chuckled, raising an eyebrow. _She's onto me. I might as well just ask her. I can always just disappear for years until I recover from the emotional fallout of her rejection._

"Oh, yeah. About that," _Now or never, genius. Take your time._ "Would you maybe want to get dinner sometime?" _And there it is._

Asami stood there for a while, completely void of all emotion. Just when Korra began to think she'd stepped too far, she spoke. "So I'm guessing that I'm Mystery Girl?"

Korra took a deep breath, steeling herself for this encounter. "Yep," she quietly said, quickly smiling before looking down at the floor to further prepare for whatever came next. However, nothing could have prepared her for what happened.

"I'd like that. How about tomorrow night?" Of all the scenarios that played through Korra's mind, this was the least likely to happen. And yet, here it was, actually happening. She looked up to meet piercing emerald eyes looking back at her with nothing but hope and joy.

"I- uh- really? Wow okay. Yep. Yeah. Yes. Okay. Tomorrow."

"Then it's a date," Asami smiled as she turned and left the bathroom. If Korra had anything else planned, she'd absolutely cancel it for that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing I'm so sorry
> 
> Thank you for reading this little story. Considering it's the first thing I've written with the sole purpose of being viewed by the public, I wanted to keep it short and sweet and just test the waters of writing a fanfic. I also didn't know what I wanted to do with this story and I didn't want to ruin it by trying to milk it too much, so I'll just leave it here. :)


End file.
